


Levi Smitch: Especialista en mordeduras y envenamientos

by Road1985



Series: Levi Smicth: Especialista en lo sobrenatural [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Grimm (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural, The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Brujos, Grimm - Freeform, Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Médico, Supernatural - Freeform, cazadores, monstruos - Freeform, secret
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: La historia de siempre, licántropos y vampiros contada desde el punto de vista de quien cura las heridas de cazadores, brujos y guerreros que defienden a los humanos.Levi era interno, quería ser el mejor cirujano de su promoción. Tenía novio. Sus padres le habían aceptado tras decirles que era gay y por fin tenía amigos.No todo el mundo ve con buenos ojos que se diga siempre la verdad y de pronto sus compañeros le dan la espalda, Nico, su novio está visitando a su padre en Italia y su último paciente ha muerto en la mesa de operaciones.No  tenía intención de suicidarse, le gustaba subir a las azoteas para liberar sus pensamientos. Aunque sentarse en el borde tal vez fue demasiado cuando los dos enfermeros subieron a fumar.De pronto el pánico, que no se tirara y de pronto, la pelea en el callejón. Tres hombres, dos contra uno. Pero los atacantes no eran humanos.Tenían máscaras, horribles caretas de halloween.Levi gritó no podía dejar que le hicieran más daño a su víctima.Los dos topos salieron corriendo, dejando al tercero tendido en el suelo.Podía no haber visto aquello, podía no haber hecho nada. Pero entonces la vida de Levi Smicht no habría cambiado para siempre.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Series: Levi Smicth: Especialista en lo sobrenatural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555360
Kudos: 8





	Levi Smitch: Especialista en mordeduras y envenamientos

\- ¿Crees en los monstruos? - Preguntó Levi con esa expresión de quien espera la carcajada por parte de la otra persona.

\- Creo que hay personas capaces de cosas terribles.

Levi negó con la cabeza y se pasó la mano por le cabello en gesto nervioso.

\- No, no, me refiero a monstruos reales, en el sentido literal.

\- ¿Hablamos de Drácula y Frankenstein? - Nico sonrió con sorna, dudando de si el interno le estaba tomando el pelo o no. - ¿Vampiros, zombis y todo eso?

Levi asintió. Pocas veces en la vida se había sentido tan avergonzado y estúpido por hacer una pregunta así... Y eso que ahora sabía tantas cosas.

Lo peor de todo era que no quería poner en peligro a Nico. Aunque no fuera su novio, era un compañero, un amigo del hospital, no se merecía ser metido en una historia tan peligroso sin entender.

\- Se cómo suena.

\- Suena a que no deberías haber pasado el fin de semana con tus amigos viendo todas esas películas de terror. Te recuerdo que eres tu quien me diko que era bastante impresionable.

Todavía le ponían un poco nervioso las muestras públicas de cariño por parte de Nico en forma de caricias.

Pero en ese momento, la preocupación era mayor que la vergüenza.

Ya sabía de antemano que nadie tomaría en serio su pregunta, pero había tenido que intentarlo antes de mostrarle las pruebas de la estupidez que había cometido pocas horas antes.

Se remangó la camisa, no pudo evitar el gesto doloroso, la herida ardía y nada parecía ser capaz de evitarlo por mucho que había intentado.

\- ¿Pero qué...

El mordisco dejó casi paralizado a Nico, pero reaccionó rápido sostuvo el brazo de su novio y tras forjarse bien en la herida levantó la vista y le miró a los ojos.

\- Licantropo. Eran tres, pero el brujo y los cazadores creían que solo había dos. El tercero nos cogió por sorpresa mientras curaba una herida bastante fea del hombro de uno de los cazadora. Le alcanzó el brazo. - Nico no dijo nada, nl había palabras capaces de describir lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento. - No sabía cómo decirte que me dedico a curar a quienes se enfrentan a seres sobrenaturales.


End file.
